Kutitipkan Rinduku pada Hujan
by Nine Tutu
Summary: maaf Author baru di sini, jadi bingung bikin summary-nya kayak apa.  Baginya hujan satu-satunya tempat melampiaskan perasaan rindu yang mungkin tak kan tersampaikan...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

**Warning: may be OOC, typo(s), gaje, lebay, de-el-el.**

**Genre: hurt/comfort**

**Perhatian! **

**Fic ini murni karangan Author yang baru bergabung di FBI. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh itu wajar karena semua tokoh di sini milik Tite Kubo seorang. Dan bila ada yang merasa pernah mendengar cerita mau pun kalimat dalam fic ini itu tidak pernah disengaja atau mencoba copast, karena saya akan berusaha mencantumkan disclaimer sebisa mungkin.**

**Terakhir, semoga tidak mengecewakan! **

**Kutitipkan Rinduku pada Hujan**

Sudah lama sekali tak hujan seperti ini di tanah gersang tempat kakinya berpijak. Ia hanya termangu menatap tetes demi tetes hujan yang dengan perlahan membilas bersih dedaunan hijau yang nampak kusam. Tangisan langit yang makin besar tak membuatnya melangkah tuk berteduh. Seakan menikmati tiap bilasan dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam mendengarkan tetesan kerinduan yang hendak bicara padanya. Bahwa cintanya telah datang, menyeruakkan getaran aneh di dadanya. Gadis itu, kenapa ia tak dapat mengatakan padanya bahwa ia rindu? Kenapa takdir mengharuskannya melepas gadis yang bertahun-tahun ia tunggu?

**Rukia's POV**

Dia hanya segelintir orang dari masa laluku. Teman yang menjadi pelengkap ingatanku, tak lebih. Karena lembaran hidup yang kulalui bersamanya mungkin hanya secuil kisah tak berarti. Ya, mungkin, nyatanya sosoknya kini melekat kuat di hatiku. Semenjak aku menginginkan sosok laki-laki di dalam hidupku. Saat itu pula perasaan ini menginginkan lebih. Lebih dari hanya ingatan pecah tentangnya. Lebih dari sekedar menatapnya tanpa ia tahu. Lebih dari pertemuan singkat tanpa saling menyapa. Lebih dari mendatangkannya dalam mimpiku.

Delapan tahun, bukan waktu yang sedikit kan, tuk lupakan kisah tak berarti itu? Lalu mengapa aku mengingatnya? Mengingat namanya. Mengingatnya yang bahkan menganggapku tak lebih dari jejak yang terhapus. Mengingatnya kembali di saat hatiku kosong. Mengingatnya kembali ketika dengan tak sengaja berlalu dihadapanku. Mengingatnya yang mungkin melihatku sama seperti pengagumnya yang lain.

Maka, pantaskah rasa aneh ini tiba-tiba menjalar memenuhi hatiku? Pantaskah rasa ini datang menghantui hidupku? Pantaskah diriku menginginkan orang yang bahkan tak mengenaliku? Pantaskah aku menginginkannya menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku? Pantaskah kumenginginkan sosoknya yang tak kan pernah dapat kugapai? Memang apa aku baginya? Tak ada, tak kan pernah ada….

**Rukia's POV end**

Hujan mulai mengguyur kota Karakura. Dan bagi gadis berambut kelam sebahu itu hujan pertama di sinilah yang menjadi peneman tangisnya malam ini sejak ia pindah dari kota Soul Society sebulan yang lalu. Sejak ia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Tirai jendela kamarnya ia biarkan terbuka, tak perlu takut atau malu ada yang mendengarnya menangis. Sebab hujan deras telah menutupi isakan kecilnya.

Rukia tidak tahu jika seseorang terus menatapnya sendu, membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan deras. Di balik pohon di pinggir jalan depan rumah Rukia, ia terus memandang ke arah kamar Rukia di lantai dua tak pedulikan tubuh kekarnya yang dibalut kaus tipis hijam kini menggigil kedinginan. Karena baginya hanya inilah yang dapat ia lakukan, meski sebenarnya ia ingin menghapus air mata gadis itu. Maka inilah yang ia lakukan menemani Rukia dari jauh hingga gadis itu menghentikan tangisnya dan menutup tirai jendelanya. Walau gadis itu tak mengetahui keberadaannya, tapi ia tahu perasaannya dan gadis itu sama. Perasaan rindu yang ingin diutarakan. Seperti bumi gersang yang merindukan tangisan langit. Yah, ia ingin meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa ia merindukan gadis yang kini tak bisa ia gapai karena takdir yang tak berpihak padanya

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan saat Rukia bena-benar menutup tirai jendelanya itu. Satu kata yang baginya membuatnya menjadi pecundang karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tu menepati janjinya.

…..

**Hai Minna-san! Salam kenal!**

Yay! mohon kritik dan sarannya bagi kelangsungan hidup Author baru yang malang ini *plakk*. Sebagai Author baru, saya meminta kritikannya jangan hanya dari segi penulisan, tapi juga kata, kalimat, diksi, kepaduan antarparagraf, dan semua yang kurang dari fic pertama saya ini. Mengecewakankah, membosankankah. Hehehe… Author baru tapi udah minta banyak banget…. Gomen ne ^^

Oh, Ya. Saya masih tak terlalu mengenal istilah di sini. Jadi mohon senpai sekalian membagi ilmunya pada saya yang haus darah –eh, ilmu- ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

**Warning: ****may be OOC, typo(s), gaje, lebay, de-el-el.**

**Genre: ****hurt/comfort, romance**

**Kutitipkan Rinduku pada Hujan**

"Bangun Jeruuuk!" umpat Rukia. Dengan kasar dia menarik selimut makhluk berambut nge-jreng yang masih menggeliat di tempatnya.

"Huh! Memang pukul berapa, sih?" ucapnya sambil mengucek mata. Di sampingnya Rukia sudah siap dengan seragamnya, "kau sudah rapi sekali."

"Dasar! Sudah pukul enam lebih tahu!"

"Aakh, masih pagi, kok," kilah makhluk yang ternyata Ichigo. Namun, mau tak mau pemuda berbadan tegap itu bangun juga karena malas berdebat dengan gadis di depannya.

Dengan kesal Ichigo menyambar handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Karena 'tugasnya' membangunkan Ichigo sudah selesai, Rukia melongos pergi. Kalau bukan karena Isshin meminta pada Rukia, tentu dia tak mau susah payah membangunkan pemalas seperti Ichigo. Bagi Rukia, satu-satunya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman di rumah barunya itu hanyalah Ichigo. Dia bisa menerima Isshin Kurosaki sebagai pengganti ayahnya, mengganti marganya yang semula Ukitake menjadi Kurosaki, juga menerima Yuzu dan Karin sebagai adik tirinya. Tapi tidak dengan Ichigo! Pemuda berambut orange yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu selalu membuat masalah dengannya. Rukia tidak heran kalau Ichigo terkenal sebagai berandal di sekolahnya. Menyebalkannya lagi dia harus sekelas dengan strawberry berkepala jeruk itu.

"Rukia-nee tidak menunggu Ichi-nii dulu?" tanya Yuzu melihat Rukia yang tengah membuka pintu depan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah hapal jalan, jadi tidak perlu menunggu je... Ichigo lagi. Daa Yuzu!" Rukia sudah menghilang dari balik pintu saat Yuzu melambaikan tangannya, jarak rumah keluarga Kurosaki dengan SMA Karakura kurang dari satu kilometer. Tidak terlalu jauh untuk rukia, meski langkahnya sekecil orangnya namun cukup lincah kakinya mengayun.

Bukan tanpa alasan Rukia mau jalan sepagi ini, matahari saja masih malu tuk keluar. Tapi, ia tak kan lupa tuk menengok mentari yang bangun dari tidurnya. Hal yang membuat Rukia mengingat orang itu. Orang yang pertama kali mengajaknya ke sini sembilan tahun lalu, tepat di jembatan Karakura tempat ia berdiri. Ia tak pernah sanggup berharap orang itu masih mengingat semua itu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, apalagi mengajaknya. Walau sebenarnya perkiraannya bisa saja meleset, tapi Rukia tak pernah berani karena ia pun ragu dengan semua itu, ragu dengan serpihan ingatannya sendiri.

"Oiy! Midget! Jangan melamun terus."

Rukia menoleh, "Ichigo?" 'bagaimana bisa dia datang secepat ini?' pikirnya

"Kau itu. Bisa-bisanya santai begitu! Ayo naik. Kau bisa terlambat."

"Eeh…."

Rukia hanya menurut ketika tangan kekar Ichigo menariknya. Sepertinya saraf-saraf Rukia belum menerima impuls dengan baik, buktinya dia hanya diam sepanjang jalan. Tidak biasanya, Ichigo yang sedang mengayuh sepeda dibuatnya gemas. Meski hanya beberapa bulan bertemu dan menjadi keluarga, ia tak terbiasa tanpa ocehan Rukia.

"HeI! Midget!"

"…."

"Rukiaaa!"

"hn."

"Aaarrghh! Lama-lama kau seperti Byakuya saja!"

'Deg!' Rukia terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sengaja mencengkram baju Ichigo hingga membuat sepeda itu bergoyang. Ichigo hampir hilang kendali dan langsung mengerem.

"Rukia! Apa kau mau mati?" teriak Ichigo dengan napas memburu. Hampir saja mereka menabrak mobil di depannya.

"Kau saja yang tidak hati-hati!" kilah Rukia. Paru-parunya memompa udara lebih cepat, ini yang tidak disukai Rukia. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya lebih suka berjalan kaki, sebuah trauma.

"Hei, kalau pacaran ingat waktu," tegur seseorang dari sebuah mobil yang berhenti di samping mereka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan eerrr dada besar melambaikan tangannya, serta seseorang dengan seyum rubahnya.

"Rangiku? Gin?" ucap mereka serempak.

"Ayo naik, tinggal lima menit, lho," ucap Rangiku yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka.

"Apa? Yang benar?"

Rukia panik, tidak mungkin dia menerima ajakan Rangiku. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut Ichigo menariknya dan menyuruhnya naik. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayuh sepedanya, tentu ia tak akan membiarkan Rukia teriak histeris hanya gara-gara naik mobil. Ichigo tahu, karena saat pindah ke Karakura Rukia sampai harus minum obat penenang. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia harus mengayuh sepeda dari Soul Society ke Karakura yang jaraknya puluhan kilo? Alhasil, mereka terlambat. Oh! Bukan! Hampir, hampir terlambat karena buktinya mereka dapat memasuki gerbang dengan 'mengemis ria' pada satpam kurus nan ceking bernama Nnoitra itu.

. . .

Jam istirahat di kantin…

"Hei, Rukia. Bagaimana dengan tawaran kemarin?" Tanya Renji teman sekelas mereka.

"Terima saja Rukia-chan. Lagi pula kasihan kalau Soifon-chan saja yang mengurus klub sepak bola di sekolah ini," timpal Hinamori yang merupakan manajer klub karate.

"Iya, iya. Lagi pula banyak senpai keren di sana, lho…. Nanti aku kenalkan! Asalkan jangan coba-coba mendekati Gin-senpai saja," kali ini Rangiku yang baru datang ikut berceloteh.

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo yang duduk di samping kanannya. Seakan tahu Rukia meminta pendapatnya, Ichigo yang diam saja menikmati soft drink di depannya akhirnya bicara dengan nada datar,"Itu terserah kau. Asal tidak membuatku kerepotan saja."

…

"Renji! Oper bolanya pada Ichigo!"teriak Ishida. Di lapangan terlihat dua belas orang yang sedang bermain futsal, satu tim terdiri dari enam orang. Tim senior yang merupakan kelas tiga terdiri dari Byakuya sebagai kapten, Gin, Hisagi, Kira, ikkaku, dan Yumichika. Tim junior yakni kelas dua terdiri atas Ichigo sebagai kapten, Renji, Ishida, Chad, Hitsugaya, dan Shinji. Dan dibangku penonton terlihat beberapa anak kelas sepuluh yang akan mengikuti seleksi satu bulan lagi, menggantikan kelas tiga. Minggu ini tim sepak bola SMA Karakura sedang latihan untuk pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Soul Society, sekaligus sebagai pertandingan terakhir bagi kelas tiga. Rukia sendiri terlihat sedang menyiapkan air minum bersam Rangiku, sepertinya Soifon masih sibuk dengan Club Matematika.

Kini Ichigo yang menggiring bola menuju kiper tim senior yakni Byakuya. Hisagi dan Kira bisa dilewatinya, dengan jarak sepuluh meter Ichigo hendak menendang bola ke gawang. Kaki kirinya ia ayunkan ke depan, Byakuya dengan awas menatap bola. Dan, Ichigo melakukan tendangan tipuan! Ia tidak menendang dengan kaki kirinya, tapi dengan kaki kanannya ke arah gawang sebelah kiri. Menyadari hal itu Byakuya langsung bergerak mengikuti arah bola. Dibuangnya tubuhnya dengan tangan siap menangkap bola. 'Hop!' dengan gerakan cepat dibawanya bola di tangannya ke perutnya dan menekuk tubuhnya tanpa menyadari kepalanya yang terbentur sesuatu. 'Buakk!' perlahan darah mengalir mengenai rambut dan kaosnya.

"Kapten!"

"Taichou!"

"Byakuya!"

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kapten?"

Semua serempak menuju Byakuya yang baru mengetahui kalau kepala mengeluarkan darah. Dengan disangga Ichigo dan Renji mereka menuju UKS. Yang lain mengikuti dari belakang.

"Latihan hari ini cukup! Kalian boleh pulang," ucap Byakuya santai meski kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Dengan telaten Rukia membalut luka Byakuya setelah tadi diobati. Satu persatu mereka keluar.

"Biar aku, Rangiku, dan Ichigo yang membereskan semuanya di lapangan. Rukia-chan jaga Byakuya, ya?" kata Gin tumben tidak dengan senyum rubahnya. Ia terlihat serius kali ini, tentu saja soalnya seminggu lagi akan diadakan pertandingan. Dan sebagai penanggung jawab ia tak ingin ada yang tidak fit saat pertandingan berlangsung, apalagi meski ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan mereka tidak akan segan-segan tuk serius mengingat tim Soul Society adalah lawan terhebat mereka sejak dulu.

Canggung, Rukia tak tahu mau melakukan apa-apa. Setelah selesai membalut luka Byakuya ia hanya diam menunduk di bangku dekat tempat tidur Byakuya, ditambah kebisuan Byakuya. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, mereka asyik berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Rukia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu, di sana Ichigo terlihat sendiri.

"Iya, ayo pulang!" ajak Ichigo, di tariknya tangan Rukia tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Byakuya yang tampak tak senang.

"Kami duluan Byakuya!" Ichigo memang tak pernah memanggil Byakuya dengan embel-embel taichou atau senpai, atau anggota klub sepak bola lainnya. Ichigo melangkah keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Byakuya, dengan cepat Byakuya memasang wajah datar meski di dalam hati ia masih bersungut-sungut melihat Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia, tapi lembut. Ia tahu Rukia dan Ichigo adalah saudara tiri, tapi ia juga tahu Ichigo tak pernah memperlakukan perempuan seperti ia memperlakukan Rukia. Byakuya bisa melihatnya, pandangan lembut Ichigo pada Rukia. Kedekatan mereka berdua membuat Byakuya pusing. Tidak suka! Jelas sekali hal itu, meski Ichigo kini kakak Rukia tapi bukankah dulu ia lebih dekat dengan Rukia dibanding siapapun? Ya, dulu…, dulu sekali saat semuanya tak serumit sekarang.

Ck! Menjadi dewasa ternyata tak menyenangkan. Padahal dulu ia ingin tumbuh besar agar bisa melindungi Rukia dari anak-anak nakal yang sering menggodanya. Tapi, sekarang? Mengatakan bahwa ia rindu pada gadis itu saja ia tak bisa. Apakah karena ia seorang bangsawan? Sehingga harus menaati aturan-aturan konyol itu? Byakuya jadi heran kenapa banyak orang yang ingin menjadi bangsawan, jika ia tak bisa hidup bebas tanpa aturan darah biru itu!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' lirih. Padahal Rukia tak kan mungkin mendengarnya. Di balik pintu Soifon menatap Byakuya sendu, ia tahu keputusan klan Kuchiki tak hanya memberatkan dirinya, tapi juga kakak sepupunya itu. Keinginannya menjenguk Byakuya ia urungkan, padahal tadi ia sangat khawatir hingga menyudahi kegiatan di klub matematika. Ia khawatir karena bagaimana pun Byakuya satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki. Lebih tepatnya ia dan Byakuya satu-satunya penerus klan Kuchiki. Meski ayahnya, Kouga Kuchiki hanya anak asuh di keluarga itu.

Saku Soifon bergetar, 'Ggio Vega' lirihnya. Dengan bimbang Soifon mengangkat telepon.

"**Hai Soi-chan!"**

"**Ggio?"**

"**Suaramu terdengar tak bersemangat?"**

"**Tidak, aku hanya lelah."**

"**Besok tim kami akan tiba di Karakura. Apa kau punya waktu Soi-chan?"**

"**Aku…. Maaf, sepertinya ada klub lagi besok."**

"**Oh, tak masalah. Lain kali saja, daah Soi-chan!"**

Tuut! Telepon terputus. Di seberang sana Ggio Vega mendesah pelan, 'ada apa dengannya?' pikirnya. Biasanya jika tak marah-marah pada kekasihnya itu, Soifon akan terdengar sangat manja. Tapi, sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ggio?' Soifon menunduk, matanya terasa panas. Ia ingin menangis, tapi….

"Soifon?" dengan pandangan bijak Byakuya yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Soifon mengelus rambut adik satu-satunya itu. "Menangislah selagi kau bisa, jangan berpura-pura kuat jika hanya berdua. Anggap saja dirimu bukan seorang Kuchiki."

Soifon memeluk kakaknya, menangis sesenggukan di dada bidang Byakuya. Ini terlalu sulit untuk gadis berkepang itu, terlebih karena ada Ggio Vega pemuda yang telah menawan hatinya sebelum ia tahu bahwa dirinya ternyata seorang Kuchiki. Meski si mata emas itu berkata ia tak peduli status Soifon, namun sekarang semuanya terasa rumit lebih rumit dari soal-soal olimpiade matematika yang tersulit yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Sepertinya Kapten akan pulang dengan Soifon-chan, ayo!" ucap Gin berbalik diikuti Rangiku. 'Hn, maaf aku tak bisa membantu banyak Byakuya-sama.'

…

Saya masih tak terlalu mengenal istilah di sini. Jadi mohon senpai sekalian membagi ilmunya pada saya yang haus darah –eh, ilmu- ini. Akhir kata, saya tak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan chara di sini, semuanya tak lebih dari kebutuhan fic semata.


End file.
